breakingbadfandomcom-20200223-history
Victor
|Last Appearance = |BCS First Appearance = |Gender = Male |Ethnicity = Navajo and Omaha }} Victor was a loyal henchman of Gustavo Fring and prominent enforcer in Gus' Drug Empire alongside Mike Ehrmantraut. He was ultimately murdered by his boss after being seen at the scene of Gale Boetticher's murder. He served as one of the secondary antagonists of the second half of Season 3 (alongside the Rival Dealers and Hank Schrader) and the primary antagonist of the episode . History Better Call Saul Season 3 While Mike is staking out Los Pollos Hermanos from across the street, he sees Victor drive into the restaurant and park out back. A moment later, he drives off, carrying Mike's tracker. Mike follows Victor's Escalade out into the desert, until he finds his tracker abandoned in the road, with a gas cap and a ringing cell phone. Victor and Tyrus Kitt are shown to be co-enforcers who serve as Gus's muscle while Gus speaks with Mike. Season 4 After Hector Salamanca's stroke, Victor follows Nacho Varga and witnesses him dumping Hector's doctored pills into the river. Victor and Tyrus are facilitating a money transfer at Los Pollos Hermanos distribution center. Arturo, collecting money for the Salamancas accompanied with Nacho, demands five kilos of drugs like last time. Nacho pulls out a pistol and cocks it to threaten Victor and Tyrus, who seemingly give in to the demand. While the two walk out with the extra kilo of drugs, Gus Fring and his assistants walk out of the shadows and Gus pulls a plastic bag over Arturo's head and while Victor and the rest of the men force him to the ground and apply zip ties to his wrists and ankles. While Arturo suffocates to death, Gus warns Nacho that he knows he switched Hector's medication with poison and that "you are mine." Breaking Bad Season 2 Victor first appears as an apparent fellow customer in the Los Pollos Hermanos restaurant, where Walter White has come looking for Gustavo Fring. He suddenly confronts Walter and tersely conveys Gus's non-negotiable offer to purchase Walter's meth and arrange for delivery within the hour. Victor tells Walt that if he doesn't show up within the hour, to "never show his face" at Los Pollos again. Season 3 Victor continues his work under Gus. He delivers a message from Mike Ehrmantraut to Gus that The Cousins are about to murder Walt at his home. When Jesse Pinkman decides to start cooking again and is looking for a buyer of his new product, Gus sends Victor to deliver the money. When Jesse complains that it's only half of the amount agreed upon, Victor tells him, "That's your half." Later that day, Walt is sitting in his car at a red light. Victor pulls up next to him and tosses a bag of cash in his window, telling the confused Walt, "Your half," before driving away. It is revealed that Gus instructed Victor to give half of the money for Jesse's meth to Walter as a way to convince Walter to cook again. When Walt decides that Gale Boetticher isn't going to work out as his assistant at the superlab, it's Victor who escorts in Gale's replacement, Jesse. As Gale and Victor make their exit, Walt, guilt stricken, assures Victor that this decision is for the best. Victor coldly reminds him, "200 pounds a week. Got it?". After discovering Jesse is planning to murder two of his "trusted employees," Gus sends Victor and Mike to retrieve him and bring him to his chicken farm. There, a meeting is held between Jesse, the rival dealers, Walt, and Gus with Victor and Mike merely observing. After Walt kills two of Gus's dealers, Walt tells Gus that Jesse is "at least two time zones away." Victor guards the lab at all times when Walter and Gale are present and monitors their conversations. Walt suspects Gus is preparing to kill him, and conspires with Jesse in secret to kill Gale, making Walt indispensable as the only remaining cook. Victor later catches Walt sneaking out of his house to murder his replacement, Gale, telling him there's "a chemical leak in the lab". Walt reluctantly goes along and is greeted by Mike when he arrives; he deduces they plan to kill him. Walt begs Mike to spare him, offering to turn Jesse over. Under the pretext of contacting Jesse to lure him to a meeting, Walt convinces Mike and Victor to allow him to call Jesse using his cell phone. However, instead of arranging a meeting, Walt instructs Jesse to kill Gale before Mike kills Walt, leaving Walter as the only chemist available to Gus. Victor races to stop Jesse from killing Gale, but arrives too late. Season 4 Shortly after Gale's murder, Victor enters Gale's Apartment and is seen by neighbors, who are later revealed to have accurately described him to the authorities. Outside the apartment, Victor notices Jesse sitting in his car, apparently in shock. At gunpoint, Victor orders Jesse to go to the lab. There they join Walt and Mike. It is revealed that while watching Walt cook, Victor closely studied the procedure and learned the process of cooking meth. He single-handedly gets a batch ready in front of a stewing Walt and a somber Jesse, and awaits Gus' arrival in the lab. Walt is visibly concerned that Victor proves to be better at the process than he expected. When his boss finally arrives, however, Gus coolly slices Victor's throat using a box cutter, shocking everyone at his macabre murder, including Mike. It's believed Gus chose Victor due to Victor exposing himself at the scene of Gale's murder and is now a risk to his organization. Walter and Jesse then dissolve his body in hydrofluoric acid along with the box cutter and the murder weapon used on Gale, echoing Walt and Jesse's previous experience with Emilio Koyama earlier in the series. Later, a composite sketch that closely resembles Victor is seen a couple of times, including by Gus when he is waiting to be questioned at the police station. Season 5 Although he is dead, Walt mentions to Jesse that the reason Gus might have killed Victor is because of Victor taking liberties that weren't his, (cooking meth while Walt and Jesse were held hostage by Mike) and "flew too close to the sun" as Walt put it . The police sketch of Victor can also be seen on the DEA evidence board under the name "Unsub Bystander" showing that the police never managed to identify exactly who Victor is. Quotes Appearances ''Breaking Bad Better Call Saul Trivia * Victor's vehicles include: ** 2010 Chevrolet Malibu. ( - ) ** 2004 Ford Taurus * Victor's death scene took 26 shots in total since they wanted it to look as violent and realistic as possible. * Victor is identified as "Unsub Bystander" on the DEA evidence board. UNSUB is a law enforcement term for Unknown Subject, meaning that the police could never identify Victor despite having a sketch of him and witnesses. Being identified as a Bystander instead of a suspect suggests that Victor was not suspected as the killer, but possibly having something to do with the murder due to his strange behavior at the crime scene. * In ''Breaking Bad Tyrus and Victor are never seen on screen together, as the former replaced the latter in supervising Walt in the Superlab, however in Better Call Saul they are very frequently seen accompanying one another. Gallery Victor-Mugshot.jpg|Victor's mugshot. Boxcutter.jpg|The box cutter prop that was used to kill Victor. VictoronBoard.png|Victor as seen on the DEA evidence board 4x01_-_Victor.png|Victor shortly before his death References es:Victor Category:Breaking Bad characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Gus' drug empire Category:Gangsters Category:Killed by Gustavo Fring Category:Criminals Category:Antagonists (Breaking Bad) Category:Characters Dissolved in Hydrofluoric Acid Category:Better Call Saul characters Category:Characters from Breaking Bad in Better Call Saul Category:Season 2 characters (Breaking Bad) Category:Season 3 characters (Breaking Bad) Category:Season 4 characters (Breaking Bad) Category:Season 3 characters (Better Call Saul) Category:Season 4 characters (Better Call Saul) Category:Murder victims Category:Deceased characters from season 4 (Breaking Bad)